A World within a Flower
by Draidecht
Summary: Strange situations can lead to making strange choices. Waking up in a hospital with nothing to my name save magic and understanding. I still have two good feet, so I walk forwards and see how far I can go and if I can lose the sense of emptiness deep within. (OP-Gamer SI)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One : Disorientation.**

Waking up in a hospital was a new experience for me. As far as I could recall, I always healed fast. Broken bones rarely took more than two weeks to heal and cuts rarely lasted a week. So, it came as a surprise when my memory failed me on the events that led to me waking up here for the first time in my life. Looking at the EKG Machine, the saline drip and the catheter it was clear I was here for some time, probably in a coma. The writing in the EKG machine had both English and Japanese but that wasn't strange because my last memory was walking to the nearby 7/11 late at night to get some bento after working overtime at my job.

As I tried to summon up the memory of how I got there, a nurse came in through the door and gasped then ran back out screaming 'Sensei' or something along those lines.

Soon enough, an elderly man in a white medical coat came in.

"Ah! It's good to see you're awake. How are you feeling?" He asked before shining a light into my eyes and took my pulse with a stethoscope.

"I am feeling fine, I suppose. But where am I and how did I get here? I can't seem to recall any of it" At that he looked a bit morose.

"I am sorry to say that you've been in a coma for the last four years. You were a survivor of the Fuyuki Fires. While originally you were badly burnt but the doctors in Fuyuki noticed a strange phenomenon where your body healed unnaturally fast but you still remained in a coma. So you have been transferred here to Tokyo Medical University Hospital." He stopped for a moment letting it sink in before continuing.

"When you arrived here your body was in a pristine state, not even a scar on it which was beyond normal regardless of how sheltered a life a person lived. Not to mention we couldn't find anything about you and we searched everywhere and contacted both Japanese and Foreign embassies considering your Caucasian appearance but we failed to make any headway on that either"

The more he spoke the more concerned I became. For one thing, I was Asian the last time I checked, a mix to be precise and now I am suddenly Caucasian. And Fuyuki is the name of a fictional city, as far as I know. So, I listened as he continued on.

"Could you tell us your name though?" he asked.

"Uh..its Damien Grey. I am not originally from Japan and I last remember being in Kyoto as an Assistant English teacher" I said.

"Huh, what was the name of the school? We'll try to contact it"

"Well, its Kyoto Municipal High School and I am sorry I don't remember the number, it was saved in my cell phone. If you could give me a laptop I could open up my google account and download the phone list" I said.

He looked at me as if I was uttering nonsense. He finally asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Google? The international company? The world's biggest search engine?"

"Isn't that some search feature for the internet? I am not very good with all this new technology" he admitted.

"….What year is it?"

"Its 1998, 7th of March" he said.

I think my brain shut down at that moment. It was nearly October of 2019 and now I am suddenly over two decades back? I still retained the acumen to not tell him what date I was from. That would increase the questions asked and may get secret government types involved more so than it probably already has.

"I see. I'd like to rest a bit if it's possible. This is a bit too much to take in right now" I said.

"Of course, we will continue this conversation in the morning. Please call the nurse if you need anything" with that he left me to my thoughts.

_'Time travel was a bit beyond my expectations, if I were being honest and to find out I was in a coma for over 4 years was even a greater annoyance.'_

"Shit" That was all I could say at the moment as I sat on the bed, with no choice but to stay there and stare out the window that was to my right. I wasn't hungry, despite not having solid food for years.

There was nothing I could do but wait for the morning. Checking my own body, I was in very good shape. Muscular with very little fat which is very strange considering muscles tend to atrophy when not used enough.

I tried meditating to see if anything changed about me. I had no idea what but all I could do was hope I could catch a glimpse of something or the other. As I looked inwards, I felt something shift in my head and then I opened my eyes to this.

**Damien Grey Lv. 0  
Exp : 0**

**HP : 88 ****[40 Per Min]****  
MP : 100 ****[46.6 Per Min]**

**VIT : 8.8  
MANA : 10  
STR : 6.8  
AGI : 7.2  
INT : 8.3**

**Points : 0**

**[Skill]  
[Intuitive Aptitude]**

I knew what this was but I just couldn't believe my eyes. Rubbing my eyes and closing and opening them didn't make the status window for that is what it was disappear. It remained fixed in my vision moving in the direction of my eyes remaining centered.

"Well, that's new. SO, I suppose this is my Isekai power or something?"

I had already come to doubt that this was 'my' earth. First and foremost, the only fire I can relate to when I hear the word Fuyuki is the fire in the 4th Grail war from the Anime/Visual Novel Fate/Stay Night as there was no city named Fuyuki on Earth; trust me I googled that.

There wasn't much I could do right now, regardless of this power as I couldn't even get out of the bed with all these pipes stuck in me so I waited till morning unable to fall asleep without a TV and left only to my thoughts.

In the morning, the doctor and a nurse came to remove some of the pipes and it was every bit as uncomfortable as I expected.

"You're in remarkably good health, despite being in a Coma" The doctor suddenly said "Could you try standing up, but slowly. You've not used your legs for many years and may not be able to handle your full weight just yet"

I know that should be the case, but I felt normal and managed to walk just fine which surprised both the doctors and the nurse.

"Well, that is incredible." The nurse mumbled.

What followed that was a battery of tests to find that not only was I in good health, I was beyond normal healthy.

I wasn't released from the hospital just yet though. I had to spend a week in the hospital as the government still couldn't find anything about me so they couldn't deport me either. I was technically a non-entity on earth with no home country. I was questioned by Officials from the government about my previous country but I faked amnesia and got out of that.

I did find out that I was in the Fate/Stay night world when I read about the Fuyuki Fires and how over five hundred people died in the fire with there being only a few survivors. I was one of the two survivors who were found in Ground Zero. Not to mention I was about 19-20 years in appearance and had blond hair. Where before I was black-haired 28 going on 29 old man.

The skill I had though was a Godsend. I always could understand things without knowing why I knew what I knew but this was step further.

**[Intuitive Aptitude]  
Allows the user to instantly understand the workings and mechanics of anything, regardless of how simple or complex. They can comprehend the complexity and exactness of events, organisms, objects, subjects, fields, powers etc without needing long-term or special education or explanations.**

It honestly was a bullshit power and now that I was aware of it, I could discern how things worked. I could even get a feel of how my organs are working how the technology around me was working, whatever I concentrated on I understood.

After being removed from the wires and whatnot, I started exercising to pass the time and found my stats increased when I did that. Albeit minuscule with .1 or .2 increase but there was an increase.

I tried to see if I could create skills, just to make sure and I certainly could. Observe was an interesting skill that showed me a persons health and mana along with their race.

The nurse and the doctors had average health of below 70 for most parts.

"Ah, Grey San you're up" The voice came from the door as the Nurse, Honda Yuuko entered the room bringing the morning breakfast. Following her was the doctor, Sato Noritaka. She put down the Food and left.

"So, Grey San it seems the government has decided to allow you Japanese Citizenship. However, you'd need to apply for a high school diploma by giving an exam in six months. Some officials would be coming to talk to you later and then you'll be released from our care" He smiled at that.

The government officials came later in the day, with passports and citizenship certificate. I was given naturalization since I didn't have a previous nationality and was in Japan for nearly 5 years. According to the certificates I was 20 years old. They even gave a temporary apartment and books to study for the high school GED exam.

The apartment I was given, wasn't bad. I was also being given 150000 Yen per month for food and other expenses as the housing was free.

As I read through the books, I found the concepts easy to understand. The only difficult part was the Japanese history which was annoying to remember. My practice in my magical skills turned out I could create skills, powerful skills if Needed as long as I understood the fundamental function of how things worked and with Intuitive Aptitude I understood how my brain worked. So I managed a skill to increase my memory recollection to nearly Perfect level.

**[Pamnesia]  
Allows the user to remember and recall everything that they have experienced, encountered and learned in their lifetime. **

Thankfully, I could turn it off when I didn't need it. But when active I can simply go through a book and my 'Intuitive aptitude' helps me learn it instantly. Does the studying part was easily done and thus I started working towards creating more skills in the 6 months' time I had.

Turns out creating new spells aren't all that difficult. Elemental Magic was easy enough to create since I understood the concept being how the natural phenomenon occurs.

I also found I didn't need to eat so I saved a lot of the cash from the government in food and other expenditures. I had bought a computer but it was slow, so slow. I had forgotten how slow Dial-Up internet was. It wasn't even full of useful information as Wikipedia hasn't even started yet.

The first month was spent trying to create more skills that would be useful. Some of them I outright stole from the very fictional world I was in.

**[Structural Analysis] [Reinforcement] [Tracing]**

They worked exactly as they did in the series with the only caveat being, I could push Reinforcement to 100 instead of a normal 10 since Intuitive Aptitude helped me understand how far I could push my body without tearing it apart. Traced objects didn't get destroyed by Gaia for whatever reason though.

A combination of Structural Analysis and Electron manipulation allowed me another very useful skill called Technopath. Which was incredibly useful in hacking things I felt like as long as it was electronic in nature.

Joining a gym and exercising also showed a large increase in physical stats, so much so I had to quit and find alternate heavier things to exercise with but the results were worth it. Physically I had increased my base strength to near 10 times a normal human, INT wise it was a little less. My Exp didn't increase though, as apparently, I would need to kill things to gain that.

Learning Runes wasn't difficult but I could only find Eldar Futhark runes on the net. I didn't have access to any magical shops or whatnot.

"Maybe I should go to the Clocktower for a year or two?"

It was an option. But not right now.

The exam for the Highschool GED came soon enough and I passed it easily enough and got the certificate. Now, I won't be watched by the government anymore and could travel incognito.

There was still years before the events of the Holy Grail War and I needed to be strong enough. I doubt I'd get a servant but I could become as strong as one.

"Shiki Ryougi should be working right now in Garan no Dou"

I checked the Map to find Mifune City, which was actually near Tokyo so I could take a train there. What I wanted to do was find Ryougi Shiki and use structural analyze on her and see if I can understand how the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception Works.

Once reaching the city, I started looking for the Garan-no-Dou and was feeling incredulous when I could find it in the phonebook.

"Hello, is this the Garan-no-Dou?" I asked.

"Yes, it is. Is there anything I can help you with?" answered a male voice on the other side.

"Ah! I just wanted to know if the place was still there. This is the place of Touko Aozaki, right?" I asked to confirm it.

"Yes, it is. Were you looking for her?" He replied.

"Indeed. Please inform her I'd be coming over to meet her soon. Thank you"

"Alright, I shall inform Touko-San" with that I cut the call and walked off towards the Garan-no-Dou.

The place was still the same as in the anime. Walking up the stairs, I found the door to Touko's office on the fourth floor and pressed the doorbell.

The door opened to a young man opening the door, I assumed he was Kokutou. He looked different than in the anime but with the glasses and dress he felt harmless.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Hello, I called a while back about a meeting with Touko-san. Is she in?" I asked with a disarming smile.

"Yes, please come in" he led the way.

"Kokutou, who is he?" asks a girl who was dressed in a kimono with a red jacket, definitely Shiki. There was also a woman with long Auburn hair tied in a ponytail who was smoking up a storm and whom I assumed was Touko Aozaki.

"Ah I am sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Damien Grey, I hoping to meet you; wielder of the mystic eyes of Death Perception"

"Hooo, so you knew about her? And you came to me why?" Asked Touko peering over the desk filled with books.

"Well, it would be impolite to talk to her without talking to her employer. Besides she is no magi, so she couldn't be certain I do not mean to harm her without you vouching for me" I said.

"And what exactly do you want with her?" She asks now turning her chair towards me. Kokutou and Shiki are observing silently.

"I wish to use Structural Analyze on her and observe her brain to see how the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception works, that is all"

She looked at me like I was an idiot. Then sighed.

"That's not how Structural Analyze works, but fine. You can use it on her. I will keep watch" she said.

"Thank you. Do not worry Ryougi-san. You'll barely feel a tingling if you feel it" and then I used Structural Analyze on her by touching her hand was blown away by the amount of information I was getting.

I was watching the magic circuit connections to her eyes and how they were connecting her to her body to somewhere else, I followed that connection and encountered the Third Personality and then I found

「 」and screamed or assumed I was screaming.

It was nothingness. I was nowhere. I was everywhere. I was nobody. I was everybody. I saw nothing. I saw Everything. Information beyond anything I could understand tried to flow into me and I touched the Root for that was what it was. It tried to subsume me but failed and I was back in the room vomiting stomach acids on the couch and letting go of her hand.

I saw nothing. I understood it thanks to Intuitive Aptitude and I denied it. Two new notifications appeared after that.

**[Mystic Eyes of Origin Perception]  
Allows the user to see the flaws of all things including concepts and allows them to destroy it by cutting the Lines that represent the flaws in it.**

**[True Magic : Denial Of Nothingness]  
Allows the user to manipulate the concept of nothingness to either bestow it on something returning it into nothing or remove it from a concept or idea or thought to bring it into reality. **

All three of them looked concern as I slowly got up on my feet. Shiki and Touko were wide-eyed once they looked into my eyes. Touko got out of her chair and came rushing towards me.

"what the hell did you do, brat?" She asked while staring at my eyes.

"Touko san he looks a bit sick, perhaps he should rest a bit?" Kokutou tried to calm her down.

"Be quite, Mikiya kun. This is Magus business" She said sharply.

"Well, I said I wanted to understand how it works…so I did. And I gained the Mystic Eyes she had…and oh yeah, I am the new Magician of the First True Magic, surprise?" I tried to make some fake laugh.

"You..reached the Root in my Office by using Structural Analyze a basic spell on her and became a magician?" She slowly said.

"Yes? I expected to Learn to become a user of mystic eyes. But I didn't expect myself to become a magician that easily." I shrugged.

What else could I do? Just to prove it to her, I analyzed her smoke and recreated another pack using true magic. Unlike Traced objects that return to motes of ether when destroy, these were real and physical. I threw at her, which she caught and analyzed herself.

"Huh, this is a duplicate. So you do have that magic." She got down on the chair and started smoking ignoring us all.

I looked towards Kokutou and Shiki..

"So what do you do around here?" I asked.

That's how I met the Garan-no-Dou group and decided to stay there for the time being and hopefully learn basic magic from Touko.

* * *

_This is not entirely a serious story. But something I am writing between long work days ~_~_  
_The SI is extremely overpowered and will only get stronger. I will not drop this and write it as long as I can and see where it goes._

_I don't have a Beta-reader so forgive any grammatical errors. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two : Learning**

It was interesting working for Touko, although technically I was working as a Gofer and granting her lots of Gold Bars and Mana Crystal in return for lessons in magic. Figuring out creating basic matter using True Magic was simple.

It was the late part of October and Shiki and Kokutou were busy doing something. If I remember correctly it was something to do with the Magus Araya Souren but it wasn't time for me to get involved. Right now, I was looking through a book in Formalcraft.

"You know Touko-san. Shiki has been becoming a bit distracted with something these days" I said to her.

"Oh? Are you interested in her?" She teased.

"Please. It's obvious to even me that both her and her other personality are interested in Kokutou and they make a cute couple anyway. But that's not what concerns me. I've read the reports of the case of Fujino Asagami and Kirie Fujou and I might not be a very knowledgeable magus but my intuition is telling me that their powers were awakened by an outside source and that source is currently active and somehow related to whatever Shiki is doing"

"Her other personality? I was certain He died. And I too get the feeling something is wrong. I recently got a report of a murder in an apartment but when the police checked it out, the people were alive" she said.

"Perhaps, they were puppets? Created to keep people from investigating it?" I tried to shift her attention to that.

"Perhaps, I have already tasked Mikiya kun to look into it"

"I see. Do tell if you need firepower when decide to go out." The conversation was drowned out by the sound of rain outside.

I had learnt a lot about formalcraft and create a magic circle to utilize mana of the atmosphere to use thaumaturgy. But it was more efficient for me to directly saturate the area with huge amounts of mana using my true magic. My own Mana pool became pointless though after I created a Mana Manipulation skill that allowed be to manipulate the mana I created into whatever magical effect I needed.

**November 1998**

Touko and Mikiya had investigated the Ogawa building complex and realized that the building was designed originally designed by her to represent the Yin-Yang.

I was waiting for them to come back as Touko went off on her own leaving me to mind the office. I was a bit bored just sitting around but she didn't believe she'd need the help of a Magician to settle this problem. While true, I am more than a mere magician considering I can reach Servant Level of strength.

The Door to the Office opened and Touko came in with angry stomps and told me to follow her. She went to her Lab and came out with a Case; which I remembered held a demon.

"So, you're bringing out big guns this time?"

"Yes, come." She looked pissed this time.

She drove the car like a madwoman and 15 mins later we were at the complex.

"So, what's the plan Touko-san?" I asked her eagerly awaiting to fight something for the first time. With the mystic eyes, I could see the magical barriers and whatnot and I could easily destroy them.

"We are here to rescue Kokutou and Shiki. You'll provide backup" she said.

"You don't mind if I fight, right?" I asked anxious to battle.

"Can you even fight? And I don't mean blasting it all to dust like my sister" she looked sceptical of my fighting prowess.

"Sure I can. Leave this Magi to me and rescue Kokutou" I walked in eagerly towards the building.

Entering the building, I found a man in a red dress and Kokutou on the floor behind him; unconscious.

"Well, that's not very nice. He wasn't a magus for you to be so forceful on him" I said while staring intently at him. His lines of beginning/end already visible to me.

"Eh? Who are you?" he asked a bit hysterical.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Damien Grey, I am Touko Aozaki's apprentice and I've come to kill you. Nice to meet you, Cornelius Alba" I bowed.

"What? Isn't he Touko's apprentice?" he said hysterically while pointing at the unconscious Kokutou.

"Oh no. He just worked at her Agency. He is normal. Anyway, I am sure you magi like to bleat around like sheep before actually fighting but I am not like that…so Goodbye"

"Wha…?" He didn't get to finish his sentence before I kicked him in the chest with 50 times the strength and speed of a normal human after using 5 times of reinforcement on my already superhuman body. He literally splattered into the wall.

**+12500 Exp Gained.**

**Level Up**

"Huh, so I do need to kill to increase levels. Good to know"

Touko entered the room soon after and was surprised to Find Alba already dead.

"That was quick and I didn't expect you to kill him so brutally." She chuckled looking at the mangled corpse that used to be Cornelius Alba.

"I just kicked him so I didn't expect him to explode all over the wall" I shrugged. The killing wasn't something I really minded, not to mention I had seen Touko work on her super-realistic puppets.

Touko goes off to provide aid to Kokutou and I hang around as her guard in the meantime. I have literally nothing to fear here.

"Touko" A voice came from the stairs. Looking towards it, it was a Tall broad-shouldered man wearing priestly garbs with beads on his neck and an imposing face.

"Araya" Touko looked up towards him.

"Are you here to fight me again? I noticed that was not your real body" he asks.

"No, I already lost when I died the first time," she said.

Then he looked towards me.

"And you…what are you?" he asked confused.

"Just her apprentice and Magician of the First Magic. A pleasure" I replied.

At that, he looked worried. Magi don't expect magicians to suddenly drop out of the blue. Especially magicians of lost true magic.

"You've reached the root" he states.

"Yes, but not to worry. I won't do anything to you, You need to worry about Shiki though"

"what?" No sooner had he said that he appeared to fall on his knees in pain before returning into the floor of the building.

"How long do you think Shiki will need to take care of him, Touko san?" I asked her.

"Not long. Let's wait at the entrance, she will come soon enough. Since you're so strong, pick Mikiya kun up" She got up after applying bandages to Kokutou and I picked up his body after applying some healing magic on him.

We didn't have to wait long as Shiki soon came out with her Katana.

"Well, let us go home," Touko said as we all followed her to the car and returned to the Garan-no-Dou.

**January 1999.**

Nothing happened during December. I got them all some presents in the form of some magical protections that I was starting to make using the First True Magic. It was quite versatile in bringing ideas into reality.

These were lockets that grant incredible telekinetic fields capable of stopping attacks from tanks for 5 shots and normal guns aren't even considered. And with the cases they take, its seemed useful to have something like that as protection.

I'd also learned a bit of Puppetry creation from Touko and worked with her to create a new arm from Shiki that would work better than the one before. Virtually unbreakable photonic crystals as core, an idea I got from Moon Cell and also Time Crystals. It should allow her to blast telekinetic blades in case she needs to cut the lines at a distance and protect herself too.

For Kokutou I made him a good suit, that was very resistant to tears and would also grand minor physical enhancement.

For Touko, it was money. She loved money. Thus the month of December passed peacefully and it was a new year.

This is also the time I met Azaka Kokutou, Mikiya's younger sister. Her attempts to win her brother's affection and declaring Shiki her rival was hilarious.

They had gone off to Reien Academy, the school Azaka studied at while I waited around for the appropriate time. It didn't take long for me to get involved but it was not due to any altruistic reason.

I had gone to the academy and found Shiki fighting Kurogiri also known as God's Word. I stood a bit further away to witness him use his magic. When he said the words 'You'll lose sight of me' in the Unified Language my Intuitive Aptitude picked it up, discerned it and with my connection to the root Learnt it.

Shiki Lost sight of him, but I didn't. Before he could walk away I blasted him with a Mana beam tearing his head off and making his body collapse. Shiki noticed the corpse and beam and turned towards me so I waved at her.

**+11020 Exp**

**Level up**

"Hello Ryougi san, it seems he was going to get away. So I decided to take care of him for you. Hope you don't mind" I said cheerfully. Sometimes it surprised me how callous I had become about killing people.

"Its fine" she said before returning back without a word.

Staring at the corpse, I had to do the unwanted job of disposing of it. No fairies were moving around him so I simply used elemental magic to create plasma and vaporize what remained.

**March 1999.**

There wasn't much going on in the Garan-no-Dou and I had already gotten what I wanted from all of them. So, it was time for me to leave.

I had been studying up on the 27 Dead apostle Ancestors and I was certain I could kill most of them. Maybe not The Dead Six, Type Moon, ORT and Primate Murder..atleast not yet. But they would become killable in time.

Talking to people and saying goodbye was not something I was good at so, I left a Box filled with magic crystals and Gold along with a letter saying my goodbyes' to them before leaving Japan.

The next time I'd have to come to Japan was during the Fiasco of Tsukihime which would happen during the winter of 2003 so I had a few years to refine my skills.

The best place to increase my own combat skills was to join as a Freelancer at the Clocktower or Join Atlas and learn under them and I have no idea where the Sea of Estray is. If someone really pisses me off I am more than capable of turning them into dust along with the continent..and planet. Having infinite mana has its perk even if its only externally.

**London, April 1999**

It took me a few days of searching to actually find the Clock Towers, because despite the name it was not located at or near the London Clock Towers. It was located in the British Museum.

Getting in was easy. All they checked was whether you're aware of the moonlit world and why you had come there. Once I said I was a freelancer looking for work, they let me pass to the place they distribute jobs to the Enforcers.

What I didn't expect was to bump into Zelretch.

Neither of us actually shook by the bump, but he still asked.

"Are you alright there young man?" His red eyes peering at me curiously with a smirk still on his face.

"I am fine, Lord Zelretch. I just didn't expect to meet the 2nd right after entering the Clock Towers." I said.

There was curiously lack of people around here, so apparently, his taste of pranking people was true and magi tend to run away from Zelretch.

"The 2nd hmm? Why would you use such a strange term I wonder"

"Well, you're the 2nd while I am the 1st" I shrugged.

"Oh? I didn't realize another one ascended."

"Well, I am a bit more special. I can hide just fine from the counter force; now would you be kind enough to help me point towards where I can get some Apostle Hunting Jobs?" I asked him. "Preferably, any of the 27?"

His eyes widened at that.

"Young Man, just because you're a magician doesn't mean you can take on the 27 just yet. Why I fought the Crimson Moon and it reduced me to this." He said looking a bit let down "while I am far from weak. I am not as strong as I once was. If you hunt them you may run into a similar situation"

"I see, but I still need experience. So, there is no stopping me from pursuing this course of action. And please do not send me to a parallel world, I will get pissed enough to destroy the solar system" I said.

"Hahaha, you've already started dreaming of wiping out the solar system even though you are a newly formed magician. I like it. Just go straight and here" he gave me a magical wand almost nonchalantly as if passing candy and I immediately moved back.

"Hell no! I am not taking one of your kaleidosticks"

"Oh, you know of them?" He peered at me, trying to figure out the source of my knowledge.

"Yes, and I have no desire to dress up like a magical girl. Thank you very much"

He looks put out at that and actually pouted like a child.

"Too bad then, I will have to look for someone else to pass on the kaleidostick"

"Yes, you probably would. I get the feeling you'd be getting an apprentice within a decade so perhaps her?"

"Hmm, Perhaps." He moved back with a look in his eyes that spelled trouble for his future apprentice. He walked out of the clock tower and I sent a prayer for Rin.

There wasn't anyone in the other room strangely enough. It looked like a lounge room and since there was no one here, I sat on the couch and waited. It took half an hour for someone to enter the room, cautiously.

It was young girl, frilly blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Is Lord Zelretch gone?" she asked while warily looking around.

"Yes, he has gone on an adventure probably to another world" I replied.

She took a breath of relief and went back into the room while cheers of happiness came out from the open door, they really don't like Zelretch that much or rumors of his apprentices must be spread to every corner of the Clock Tower.

A gaggle of people came out all of them with looks of relief on their faces. The girl who asked me the question came to talk to me again.

"Hello. My apologies for not introducing myself. I'm Francesca Anshes." She held out her hand.

"Damien Grey, a First generation self-taught Magus and currently looking for Enforcer work" I shook her hand.

"I see." The look she gave me pretty much said that was the end of the conversation. She left and walked away.

_'Huh, Looking down on First Generation magus is a thing then…Oh well'. _

"Excuse me" I tried getting the attention of an older person who recently came into the room.

"Yes?" He asked politely.

"Can you tell me where I can get a contract for enforcer work?"

"Just go to the register and talk to them. If there are teams, you can apply for them and I recommend doing that if you're new to this line of work. But you can work solo if you please"

I thanked him and went to the desk.

**June 1999.**

When I went to the clocktower, I expected some easy job. Like here is a threat to people, go and eliminate him/her and retrieve the body. But no, I have been in the track of a mad Dead Apostle here in the Carpathian Mountains in Romania for over a month now.

Apparently, this was a magus that got a sealing designation after he delved into dead apostle research. The Normal Enforcers were sent to take care of him, but the Clocktower lost contact with them so I was sent as back up although they were not expecting me to return either.

"And another dead end"

Looking in front of me was the town of Radauti. I've been flying at night and trying to find where the apostle was hiding as flying was pretty simple to do once I figured out how to manipulate gravity.

After many days of searching, I finally found that bastard hiding in a town North of Radauti near the Romanian/Ukrainian Border. The people of that town were already all Ghouls or the Dead in the Nasuverse terms.

Oddly enough, the Enforcer team sent to deal with him were still alive and were hiding in a cave few kilometres away from town. The only reason I found them was because I was flying over them when I noticed one of them return to the cave carrying what looked like packages of food.

Dropping down a few hundred meters away so they arent alerted to my presence and so the bounded field they made was not disturbed I walked towards them.

"hello" as I said that, they were prepared outside ready to fight to the death. There were 5 of them, Three men and two women. All of them in their early to late 30's.

"Who are you?" Ask the one in the middle carrying a staff.

"Your reinforcement. The Clocktower sent me to find out about what happened once they lost contact with you"

"Do you have any proof that you are from the clocktower and not by the Apostle here?" he asked cautious but ready to start getting violent at a moments notice.

"Well, you're all alive and I'm trying to communicate and walk in through your bounded field slowly letting you all become aware of my existence? Not really. I guess you'll have to take my word for it" I shrugged.

"Then we cannot trust you. Our supplies are already running low and that damn vampire's familiars are everywhere making things more difficult. So, I am sorry but we cannot trust you to be on our side right now" He said.

"Well, that's fine. But could you point me towards the Apostle? I did come to take care of him."

"What? You want to take on an apostle that an entire team isn't capable of stopping? Who do you think you are, the Queen of The clocktower?" He sneered at me.

"No, but I am probably stronger. So will any of you point that Vampire out or should I just blast this entire valley into kingdom come and be done with it?"

"What?" They looked shocked at that declaration, but I guess that is inevitable.

I sighed this was getting nowhere.

"So, are you going to tell me or do I need to find the him on my own?"

"He is in the middle of the town, in the town hall. Its surrounded by bounded fields and is heavily protected by a lot of the Dead. Getting there without heavy ordinance would be difficult" said the guy on the right.

"Thank you. I will come back once I am done with that Apostle. Good Day" then I left towards the town.

My goal wasn't to simply kill the Dead Apostle but to categorize a particular skill they have. Every Dead Apostle reverses time to regenerate back. Sure, I could kill this one with a simple slash of my fingers but I want to learn this ability to make myself a little more unkillable. The Best thing about this particular apostle was that he was turned human and not a magi that turned himself into one with Magecraft. So, even if diluted he might have access to abilities of the Moon People or to be precise, the Brunestud of the Crimson Moon.

It was fast approaching nighttime so the Dead would appear out of their hidey holes to stop anyone trying to reach their Vampire Boss.

The sun was barely below the horizon and moaning zombies started appearing from buildings coming to either kill me or turn me into one of them.

The best thing about being a magician in my personal opinion is the infinite Magical energy at one's beck and call. One of the more useful attacks using that is called 'Ether Cannon' or pure Magical Energy blasted In a general direction. Normal Magi would never use it simply because they don't have so much Od or Prana. Not us Magicians though, Probably one of the reasons why 'Aoko Aozaki' is known as a Magic Gunner and Human Missile Launcher.

So, these Dead who while far more mobile than when they were mere human are still not that durable than an ordinary person thus, they completely turned to dust and craters as multiple Ether Cannon blast hit them as I walked on.

**+56000 Exp  
Level Up.**

There were about 56 of them and each of them earned me a 1000 Exp so it was not a waste of time to blast them all to ashes. Just for the lolz I blasted the Building the Dead Apostle was supposed to be in and made it explode. A half-burnt body was thrown out by the explosion and ended up skidding across the asphalt. As he was regenerating, I used Structural Analysis along with Intuitive Aptitude to figure out how that worked and through that, I learnt two new magics.

**[Time Manipulation]**

**Allows the user to manipulate time in their immediate surroundings to either stop, accelerate or decelerate time.**

**[Time Reversal]**

**Immediately reverses any injury on the user to perfect health by reversing the time using Mana.**

He slowly got up unsteadily and looked threateningly at me.

"You dare attack me? I was a Top Candidate for a Lord in the Clock Tower and you dog dare attack me?"

I am pretty sure he was just a middling Magus and nothing special so this was him, bluffing?

"Right. Sealing Designate Antonio De Silva. You're to be promptly eradicated for researching Vampirism and turning yourself into a Dead Apostle. Now that procedures are out of the way, please die"

"Wha..?" He didn't get to respond as a larger more powerful ether cannon turned him into dust along with a few hundred meters behind him.

**+7000 Exp**

**Level Up**

"Well, that's that. Time to return to those Enforcers"

Taking the moment to spend some of the points I gained from all the level ups and my stats were a bit better now.

**Damien Grey Lv. 41**

**Exp : 86520**

**HP : 1321 [597.3 Per Min]**

**MP : 3400 [1225.4 Per Min]**

**VIT : 132.1**

**MANA : 340**

**STR : 100.5**

**AGI : 102.8**

**INT : 102.7**

**Points : 0**

**[Skills]**

**[Intuitive Aptitude] [Pamnesia] [Elemental Manipulation] [Structural Analysis] [Reinforcement] [Tracing] [Technopath] [Mystic eyes of Origin Perception] [Mana Manipulation] [Unified Language] [Gravity Manipulation] [Time Manipulation] [Time Reversal: Self]**

**[True Magic : Denial of Nothingness]**

Reaching the cave again, the Enforcers appear to be preparing for an assault in the morning and discussing something.

"We can't make a frontal assault. We don't have the manpower. We need more people to surround the place and burn it to the ground, that's the best way to kill the Dead, there are far too many of them to effectively kill between us" This came from inside the cave.

Entering it, the group was debating whether to abandon the job and get reinforcements or do a pitched battle hoping for the daylight to make the fight easier.

"Yo!" my casual greeting seemed to have startled them as they all spun around tensely.

"Ah, you can cancel your plans to attack the Apostle. I took care of it, you're welcome"

I had no intention of staying here to make friends so I turned around the left before running away at reinforced speed. My goal is to grow strong enough to take on Aristotles or Ultimate ones, humans just aren't in the same weight class and there is no point in making friends with some no-name mages.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Preparations**

**June 2002**

It has been going great working as a freelancer. Most of the things I hunt are supernatural creatures, rogue magi and rarely Dead Apostles. But to be honest it was kind of a chore now.

The 27 Dead apostle ancestors may be the strongest in the list…but unfortunately, they are not very easy to find and even if found, not easy to fight as other apostle will try to stop you.

That's what happened when I went to Monaco Town and found Van-Fem, the 14th dead apostle ancestor and his Golem castle and challenged him to a duel to the death. Not my finest idea but I thought I could do it and honestly, I could too, it would reward me with a lot of Experience points so I was more than eager to start killing and if necessary, forgo caring about civilian casualties.

However, that battle was interrupted by Merem Solomon, the 20th Dead apostle ancestor of all people who was at the Golem castle at the time and acted to repel me by releasing his Daemon of the Right leg which punted me across the city far into a hill. I am pretty certain I was turned into a paste as despite my magical powers my body was not as durable.

The [Time Reversal] ability kicked in and I was as good as new and honestly, a bit pissed off. I could use my Mystic eyes and end it quickly, but this was fun to do. Maybe it was adrenaline or the sense of being alive but I wanted to fight it with pure brute power instead of one-shot killing it. Mystic eyes should I could kill it, Merem and Van-Fem easily.

Unified Language is a great way to use magic spells. It's not like High-Speed Divine Words but it helps channel magic far better since for it intent and meaning are the same thing. Replicating something akin to Medea's rain of light but instead of merely being Ether cannon's these were spells had the concept of Gouging imprinted in them so they were doing quite a lot of damage to the Daemon despite it being 200 meters large and the city was already beyond saving as its very presence created a massive crater and killed most people around.

Oddly enough, Van-Fem's castle had grown legs and was walking away and wasn't that strange sight. But, I was more concerned with blasting the Beast of God with huge amounts of destructive power.

**~Ven-Fem Interlude~**

I've seen many fascinating things over the years, but for a magus to come challenge me to a duel to the death near my castle or for Merem to release his Limb immediately was new to even me.

"You destroyed me city, why?"

I was both curious and a bit annoyed. It took me years to make this city as beautiful as it was and he released that leg of his in an instant and crushed most of it into dust. Merem wasn't one to go straight to a fight without even waiting for an answer but thankfully he told me to evacuate the humans from the city beforehand so there were no casualties. It would have been more difficult to explain so many people dying.

"Mmm, Because he may fit quite well in the rankings as the 12th and I want to see if he is capable to being in them"

"Oh? You speak as if you've been keeping an eye on him" A human in the rankings? Isn't he already dead right now?

"Yes. He is known as Damien Grey, origin unknown. First came to the Clock tower looking for nearly 3 years ago and has a record of single-handedly wiping out multiple entities including Dead Apostles, Rogue Magi and Demons. All that without a scratch. Has gone into physical combat with Dead Apostle and came out on top and if some rumours are to be believed has magical powers beyond normal magi and if Zelretch is to be believed, he is a magician of the First Magic"

A magician? That is concerning as the other two magicians are not exactly of the calm sort. One has killed an Aristotle and other is known to remove landmass if they are in her way.

"How did you even find that out? Lord Zelretch is known to cause trouble but he is a wizard marshall and wouldn't let such sensitive information out"

"Oh, but he did. He announced it at the clocktower and the Queen of the Clocktower and she has been trying to find him for sometime now" Merem giggled while saying that.

"And now he is here."

"Yes, apparently he is looking for the Ancestors to fight with for whatever reason"

"I see" Honestly, I didn't. What sort of idiot tries to fight us for no reason. No sooner had I thought that, large amount of what could only be magical fire started bombarding Merem's Beast and was actually hurting, no, tearing chunks of its flesh away with each attack and the attacks were large in number, unbelievably so. A few of those missed and hit my castle, tearing through the bounded field and ripping concrete and mortar away. I think it was better for me to get some distance from the Beast and that mad magicians lest he wipes my precious castle away.

**~Interlude End~**

My re-inactions of Medea's Rain of light seem to do more damage than the original version. The Beast of God had lost most of its pseudo flesh and was trying to run in the other direction towards Solomon instead of continuing the fight.

I certainly wasn't going to let it run away. So I used time manipulation to cycle thousands of magical beams, converging them into a singular being and blasting that at the Beast. Even I was a bit surprised when I tore the Head of the Whale dog into pieces and the beast started vaporizing away leaving a two-hundred-meter-long trench in its wake.

**+1520200 Exp  
Level up**

Looking towards the still walking away castle I flew towards it after distributing the points to bring my physical stats to the level of A-rank servant.

"You assholes better get out of that damn castle and face me or you'll not even be a smear in history after I am done with you" I shouted towards them.

It seemed to do the trick as Merem came out being carried by King of Rats, his arm followed by Van-Fem.

"So, you finally came out. And you Merem Solomon I was under the impression you were an executor so you shouldn't have stopped me from ending an Ancestor. So, why did you?"

While I was talking I was also observing the strange phenomena around him. Like a pulsating aura that encourages and turns dreams and fiction into reality around him as long as he has the mana to do so. It's a sort of creating True Demon like entities and the more I observed, it suddenly clicked and I understood how to do it to.

**[Sixth Imaginary Factor]  
Allows bringing forth dreams and desires into reality giving it shape and form. **

"My apologies for attacking without provocation, but it was necessary to test to check your credentials of sorts" replied Merem easily.

"My credentials? My credentials for what?" I was honestly stupefied with how this conversation was going.

"Well, despite how human you feel we both know you're not entirely one. So, I was trying to see if you had the necessary strength to be part of the 27 rankings" he said with a smile.

"Wait..you want me, someone who is trying to hunt down the other ancestors to be an ancestor as well? Why?"

"Well, the rank of 12 has been absent for some time and you fit the criteria and the power required to be one. So, I thought it prudent to make you an offer. Not to mention you can't take freelancer jobs from the Clocktower now that the Queen knows you're the Magician of the First True Magic"

Right, I almost forgot about that particular tidbit. Zelretch will get his one day.

"and what would happen should I not accept this position and continue hunting Ancestors with impunity?" I was honestly curious.

"Well, then we shall try our best to kill you" He said that with another soft smile.

Honestly, I don't see the downside of that. The more I fight and make them show me their skills, the stronger I get. Its win-win situation.

"Fine by me. Prepare yourselves then."

By the look of shock on their face, they weren't expecting that. But the speed they ran away when I threw my customized Rain of Light made it seem as if they were wary.

I swore I could hear 'So much for peaceful negotiations' in the wind as they ran away towards the castle. What was surprising though was that Merem's leg had returned back into its normal form, so apparently the beasts could be reimagined.

And then the three Daemons were coming at me.

A Flying Manta shaped daemon that was over two hundred meters tall.

A Whale Dog, which I previously killed.

A Mechanical Female looking ten meter tall golem.

Each of them over level 300 and each at the level of a Dead Apostle Ancestor, so I ignored conventional fighting and activated my mystic eyes for this one. Even If they are demons with alien common sense, they can still died or be erased.

Unlike other MEoDP users who use sharp instruments to cut the lines, I can use magic to do the same. So, instead of approaching at close range, I bombarded their Points of Death or Origin with Mana Bullets at Hypersonic speeds. They didn't even try to dodge expecting minor damage and then popped like bubbles once Gaia enforced reality back on them.

**+2560218 Exp  
Level Up**

**Damien Grey Lv. 292  
Exp : 4295778**

**HP : 10000 ****[4202 Per Min]****  
MP : 10800 ****[4240 Per Min]**

**VIT : 1000  
MANA : 1080  
STR : 601  
AGI : 601  
INT : 500**

**Points : 1.5**

**[Skills]**

**[Intuitive Aptitude] [Pamnesia] [Elemental Manipulation] [Structural Analysis] [Reinforcement] [Tracing] [Technopath] [Mystic eyes of Origin Perception] [Mana Manipulation] [Unified Language] [Gravity Manipulation] [Time Manipulation] [Time Reversal] [Fairy Letters] [Alchemy] [Sixth Imaginary Factor]**

**[True Magic : Denial of Nothingness]**

I honestly hadn't been using my own MP so that has been pretty useless so far as I only used True Magic to keep creating mana for whatever spell I wanted. But the points used for Physical stats as STR and AGI did show an incredible increase. 10 is the maximum human limit anything above goes into near superhuman to blatant superhuman. I was in base stats 60 times stronger and faster than a human being and the only reason I got blindsided by the Giant Whale dog when I first fought it was because my mental skills weren't that fast so I got hit before I could react. INT didn't just increase thinking capacity and made me, more intelligent but increase my mental reaction time without using time manipulation.

As I flew towards them, I realized that I misjudged a tiny bit of Van-Fem's capabilities. I thought he had one Giant Golem castle. I was wrong. He had six more including a Yacht that turned into a flying fortress and they were all trying to surround and bombard me with spells instead.

"Huh, I didn't expect that" Not that I was worried as I could 'kill' the spells as well. Mystic eyes of Death perceptions are always Overpowered. I simply created a 'Barrier' using Unified Language and kept pouring mana into it. Good luck breaking that.

After observing his castle I understood how to make them myself but they will take time and dedication to remove the kinks even with Denial of Nothingness. So instead I tried out the power I got from Merem to see if I could imagine something into existence that would outright overpower all these without me intervening personally.

What I got was a seven-hundred-meter-tall knight body made of black metal carrying an enormous sword and completely under my control. It seemed to be imbued with the concept of cutting and absolute defence or immovable. Both were proven the next moment as they took all the attacks from the castle golems and didn't even flinch and then proceeded to cut the Flying Castle Yacht into two pieces in a single slash of its sword with a speed far belying its weight.

It attacked the rest of the castle and proceeded to break them into pieces with relative ease. They certainly had magical shields but to its sword they were like tissue paper.

"You! destroyed my castles" Came a shout of anger from below.

Merem was still carried around by the king of Rats missing all his limbs but relatively intact. While Van-Fem was growling in anger with his hands turned into claws and ready to pounce me.

"Yes, and Now I am going to kill you" I replied casually taking not that the King of Rat was running away with Merem leaving Van-Fem here.

As soon as I landed on the ground, he came rushing at me with his claws coming to swipe and tear me flesh. However, despite his strength and speed, he was at best a B Rank servant in physical stats when reinforced. Unfortunately for him, I was stronger even without reinforcement at that moment and thus easily dodged his slash and punched him in the face throwing him through the rubble.

I reinforced myself with a factor of 10 and then the fight was disappointing. Despite being called a Dead Apostle Ancestor, he didn't seem to possess much in the way of pure combat capabilities other than his castles and if he had a reality marble he certainly didn't use it as I splattered him in the ground and waited for him to regenerate.

Watching as all the blood and viscera moved back and reformed into a humanoid body was kind of fascinating to see. It's like watching a video playing back in reverse. The Daemon Knight I created was still as a statue holding vigil for anyone trying to interrupt my fun.

"So, Van. You don't mind if I call you Van right?" I asked as he was back to looking like a human and trying to appear dignified which was pretty hard when he was in his birthday suit and I beat him around like a tennis ball six ways to Sunday.

"What do you want?" he finally asked.

"I just wanted to know when Aylesbury ritual will be completed and the so called 'Dark Six' will be at 100%"

"As if I will tell you that" He spat.

"Cool. Goodbye then" I stabbed his point of Death and watched as his eyes widened in shock before he started turning into motes of light and fading away.

**+1852000 Exp  
Level Up**

"Huh, lots of experience points. But then he was one of the oldest Dead Apostle Ancestors, if not the strongest"

Although I was honestly disappointed how weak he was in combat. But the good things about this is that now the Moonlit world will know how dangerous I truly am and may even bring other monsters out of the woodwork. The more the merrier for me. I let go of the Knight and it popped away without my mana keeping its form intact and then I walked away from the place.

**January 2003**

And another year in this world and another realization why the Moonlit world sucks. I've a sealing designation on me. Not that it made any difference but I had a hard time settling down in any place for a long time as both Magi, Apostle, Faeries, Demons and Demon Hunters would come and try to take me on. I apparently had a very high price on my head and was surprised that none of the Ancestors were trying to come and fight me.

So, having no other choice I went eastwards through the mountain ranges of China in search of temporary peace to master my skills properly. I couldn't use Mana created through true magic and replenish my own. So, I worked on figuring that out.

I didn't have a magical core or circuits. I was just magic, as if every single cell gave out mana as they existed topping up and recharging my MP to full and the excess just disappears. If someone could tap into that, I'd make a great infinite mana factory.

What I had found was a way to use True Magic to recharge my mana quicker making my recharge time virtually nil. A good way to pretending to be a normal magi instead of a walking talking nuclear reactor or a miniature sun.

Other than that I'd been contemplating on the other true magics, to be precise the 2nd and the 5th. I got a glimpse of the 2nd when Zelretch tried to pass me a Kaleidostick. It was an incredible mix of science and magic. It had an AI and at its core was a crystal connected to 2nd true magic allowing it to both search and pull energy from other universes.

As for the 5th, they said it had something to do with time Travel, however, I think it has to do with possible time and space manipulation. It allows one to alter timelines to the one needed or create multiple timelines and pull mana from the copies before erasing them, giving the illusion of using very efficient magic.

Regardless, I only had passable skill in both and intended to gain the 3rd during the Grail Wars and as for the 4th true magic. I was at a loss on what it did. From rumors, it dealt with concepts. Not Imbuing items with concepts using mana but rather using the Concept directly and giving it form.

I was going to spend months in preparation to increase my own skills for the event of Tsukihime. Hopefully, I had no butterflied the events with the death of Van-Fem.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Snakes.**

**November 2003 **

So, here I was in an apartment in Misaki Town. Rumours had started of people getting exsanguinated and I was pretty certain the events of 'Tsukihime' would happen soon so I came a month early and mapped out the places of importance like the Tohno Mansion, The Park, Misaki Municipal High, Shrine skyscrapers and the Back Alleys and the Hotel.

I was particularly keeping an eye on Misaki High for Ciel to appear. She had a particular skill where she couldn't die as long as Roa existed.

I suppose I should begin on who Roa is or who Ciel is. Let me explain, Roa or Michael Roa Valdamjong was originally a priest who started the Burial Agency of the church dedicated to wiping out all threat to humankind.

However, he tried to realize immortality and seduced Arcueid Brunestud, the princess of the True Ancestors; a group of Nature class spirits created by the Planet Earth or Gaia using the Template of 'Crimson Moon Brunestud' the ultimate one of the Moon.

The problem with true ancestors was that while they didn't need to drink blood, they felt compelled to do so as it was a flaw in the original crimson moon. When these true ancestors drank the blood of human they turned them into dead apostles or in simple words, vampires. The classical ones that are weak to fire and sunlight.

Anyway, when these true ancestors drank blood and gave in to their bloodlust they became maniacal and were termed demon lords and needed to be executed post haste. To do so, the remaining True Ancestors created a weapon, the strongest among them to hunt these demon lords down with impunity and thus Arcueid did her job with ruthless efficiency.

But unfortunately, she too had the flaw of bloodlust and was seduced by Roa to drink his blood. In her madness, she slaughtered the remaining True Ancestor remaining the sole survivor. Later on, she hunted down Roa and put an end to him.

It was only bad luck, that he became somehow capable of reincarnating when killed and was aptly named 'The Serpent of Akasha'. His previous incarnation was a girl named Elesia later renamed Ciel, born to a baker family in a remote village in France.

Roa took over her body and caused plenty of atrocity using it before she was put down by Arcueid. However, Elesia survived that returned to her original personality and had gained a sort of immortality in the form of a paradox that made it impossible for her to die as long as Roa continued to exist.

The church was more than a bit offended about her existence, branding her a heretic and trying to kill her in various ways only to fail with each attempt. I wasn't too certain but I get the feeling they brainwashed her and turned her into a weapon to kill Roa permanently even if she were to fail the first time, she could do so again and again forever until Roa is dead.

To help her with her task, they provided her with a weapon called the Seventh Holy Scripture, a weapon that was created specifically to kill immortal beings and deny reincarnation.

Anyway, I have been keeping an eye on their usual haunts to see if I could find Ciel. Tohno Shiki wasn't of any concern since my Eyes were far more powerful than his own. The only ones who were of any concern were Ciel, Akiha for her 'Plunder' ability and Arcueid because she is True Ancestor and probable Type-Earth or Type-Moon. Nuff said about that.

**A Few Days Later**

It was fast approaching December and I hadn't run into any of the people of interest save Shiki who was walked home to his city house and not the Tohno estate.

"This is ridiculous, its already been nearly a month and the story still hasn't started" I was getting a bit annoyed how slow all this was. If it doesn't start soon I'll hunt down Roa myself, because this was getting a bit tedious.

Thankfully, a few days later I watched Shiki go through the park before encountering a blonde-haired woman and then going into what looked like an anxiety attack before slowly following her from behind with a knife in hand.

_'Yeah, can't let that happen'_

I didn't particularly care about Arcueid living or Dying but decreasing combat potential is a big no-no especially when she could help me find her technical half-sister Altrouge and Primate Murder.

Jumping in behind him and holding his hand, stopped him from carving Arcueid like a fish.

"I am sorry, Tohno-kun. I cannot let you kill Princess Arcueid, it would be a terrible problem. I hope you understand" Both of them looked shocked at my appearance. Shiki more so than Arcueid and was trying to remove his hand from my grasp, but good luck doing that with mere human strength.

"Calm down, Tohno-kun. I am not going to harm you" I remove his knife 'seven nights' from his grasp and let go of his hand.

He looked at me again and grasped his head in pain.

_'Ah right!' _I picked up his mystic eye killer glasses and put them on his face. He might be from the 'Nanaya' demon-hunting clan and have good hunting instincts but they were a mix-breed killer and didn't normally hunt full-blooded monstrous things at least not those in the level of Dead Apostle Ancestors.

"What is going on?" Arcueid asks looking confused.

"Ah! My apologies Princess. You don't mind if I call you Princess right?" I ask her.

"Call me Arcueid, I am no longer a princess" she looks forlorn at that.

"Very Well. We can discuss this in your room but before that, excuse me" I turned around and blasted the crows that were sitting on a tree turning them to dust with a minor magical blast.

"There. Now we can talk in relative peace"

Shiki at this point was nearly wheezing on the Floor as Arcueid ignored him, so I picked him up and carried him into her apartment and put him on the bed. I tried using the unified language to give him a little more life energy using a healing spell and that seemed to perk him right up as he nearly jumped off the bed, eyes moving everywhere.

"Huh, that worked better than I expected"

"What did you do to me?" He was panting like a drug addict going through an overdose.

"Well, your main problem was that you didn't have enough life energy so your sister shared some with you. However, that was only weakening both of you thus I used the first language to magically increase your life energy. You're welcome. Now sit down, so I explain the situation"

Both of them sat down and waited for me to continue.

"So, storytime. This city is currently being attacked by an extra of the Dead apostle ancestors known by the name Michael Roa Valdamjong whose blood you drank" I pointed at Arcueid and watched her eyes grow wide

"and turned into a Dead Apostle that reincarnates. His 18th reincarnation is SHIKI Tohno who is currently drinking the blood of people and turning them into the dead"

At that Shiki looks shocked and Arcueid looks at him warily.

"Wait! What do you mean I am his reincarnation?" he asks with a look of fear in his eyes.

"Sorry, I meant SHIKI Tohno. The Original SHIKI Tohno. Your Name is Shiki Nanaya, you're adopted into the Tohno family"

"Wha.."

"So, this Shiki Tohno is Roa this time?" Asked Arcueid suddenly interrupting Shiki as well.

"Indeed. And if I am right Elesia or Ciel the 17th incarnation is also here hunting him. The same as you Arcueid"

"Oh! She survived?" she looked a bit surprised to hear that.

"yes, and now cannot die until Roa is completely dead. You cannot kill him because he stole a bit of your power and even if you kill him, he reincarnates"

"I will continue hunting him down whenever he comes back then," she said such surety that I almost believed her.

"Indeed, you will Arcueid. However, both Shiki and I possess a special kind of mystic eyes called the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception. It allows us to kill anything and I am certain we can end Roa permanently by erasing him from existence"

"You can see them too?" He looked at me with surprise.

"Yes, its pretty useful while fighting the Dead Apostle Ancestors"

"OH! I know you. You're the one who killed Van-Fem aren't you?" ask Arcueid.

"Indeed. I am also here for Nrvnqsr Chaos, the 10th. Word on the grapevine is that he was called here by Roa to kill you"

I honestly rarely bothered using observe on people, but this time I was curious about what it would show on a True Ancestor like Arcueid.

**True Ancestor/Archtype Lv. ?**

**HP : 100 (?)**

**MP : ?**

I wasn't sure what would happen if I used structural analysis on her, she might notice it but it's a risk I am willing to take.

I am not sure how long I was looking at her inner workings or if I missed the conversation but her inner workings were fascinating. As an extension of the planet she had access to a lot of powers including reactive immunity, immortality, conceptual damage resistance, teleportation, portal creation, Moonfall a type of reality marble that replicates the moon and throws it at the target as well as giving access to the Millennium Castle Brunestud, Alt Nagel an ability to create humongous pillars of winds to destroy everything in their path, a mystic eyes of enchantment, and plenty more. I replicated everything I could in an instant and it was a lot.

**Damien Grey Lv. 292**

**Exp : 4295778**

**HP : 10000 [4202 Per Min]**

**MP : 10800 [5240 Per Min]**

**VIT : 1000**

**MANA : 1080**

**STR : 601**

**AGI : 601**

**INT : 1000**

**Points : 81.5**

**[Skills]**

**[Intuitive Aptitude] [Pamnesia] [Elemental Manipulation] [Structural Analysis] [Reinforcement] [Tracing] [Technopath] [Mystic eyes of Origin Perception] [Mana Manipulation] [Unified Language] [Gravity Manipulation] [Time Manipulation] [Time Reversal] [Fairy Letters] [Alchemy] [Sixth Imaginary Factor] [Golem Creation] [Alt Nagel] [Reactive Immunity] [Immorality] [Conceptual Damage Resistance] [Portal Creation] [Teleportation] [Blut Die Schwester] [Mystic Eyes of Enchantment][Marble Phantasm]**

**[True Magic : Denial of Nothingness]**

_'Woah! That's some powerful skills'_

"Hey, Are you listening?" I heard someone call out from my sudden bout of blacking out.

"Ah yes, my apologies. What were you saying?" I asked.

"Did you have a plan to deal with Nrvnqsr Chaos?" She asked

"Honestly, I was just going to challenge him to a battle and probably vaporize him? I think that would work. If not, I have other means. You can consider him pretty much dead already, all I need to do is find him first" I said with much cheer.

"Oh, okay and what about you?" she asked Shiki.

"Why are you looking at me?" the caginess apparent in his voice.

"Well, if you want to get involved in this hunt. You'll become entrenched in the situation of the Moonlit World and if I am right, you'll probably end up helping her a lot more" I pointed at Arcueid and smirked.

"Eh? Why would he do that?" she asked baffled at my leap of logic.

"No reason, no reason at all. Anyway, I will leave you two be for now. Converse and learn more about each other, there still some time till its night so I will go keep a lookout. Cheers" using the Teleportation ability I acquired from her to teleport out into the city leaving them two to get together, if possible. I was a big fan of ShikixArcueid shipping mostly because I was always waiting for the Tsukihime 2 story for decades and now I will complete that myself if it's the last thing I do.

I had kept a small magical trace on them both and following the law of 'protagonist luck' they would end up running into their enemies even if I didn't do anything. So, I wasn't surprised when I sensed them moving or running fast and teleported to their location in the park where they were fighting Nrvnqsr Chaos and his animals.

_'I don't know if its fate or something else, but things shouldn't go the same when I had changed the future'_

Looking at the battle, it seemed that Arcueid was entirely fine and Shiki was killing Nero's Beasts with relative ease. Looking a bit further, I could see Ciel in her Nun clothing looking at them with a look of contemplation on her fae.

Dropping down near Arcueid I speak.

"Hey, looks like you two have a good handle of things"

"Yep, Shiki is far better at this then I expected," she said with some pride in her voice.

"I see. Pardon me, but Nero is my kill. You wouldn't mind if I take over, would you?"

"Oh, okay. Shiki come back, Damien's going to fight him now" she called out.

Turning to look back after cutting a Puma into pieces, Shiki calmly walked back towards us leaving a pool of dead primordial soul on the ground. It was evident he was a little more Nanaya then Tohno right now.

Nero was still standing in his trenchcoated self looking unconcerned. Well, he will soon be very concerned.

"Greetings. My Name is Damien Grey and you'll be the second ancestor I will be killing. A pleasure" I bowed.

Instead of replying he released some of the beasts from his body, which was promptly blasted into oblivion by me. He brought out more, I destroyed them again. This continued for some time and it was becoming a bit monotonous even if he brought out more numbers, it matters little as I could increase the number of ether cannons. I even blasted him to pieces but he reformed quickly enough.

"Well, this is going nowhere. I am sorry to cut this meeting short but I have places to be"

As soon as I activated mystic eyes of death perception, it was all too easy to see his points of death. A simple telekinetic burst of wind into a point and he broke down like a broken tower with a look of absolute shock on his face before turning into goo.

**+741216 Exp**

**Level Up**

_'Mystic Eyes of Death Perceptions are a Hax, no two ways about it' _

"Well, that's that. You two alright?"

"Uhm yeah. Thanks for whatever you did before. After I got better even Akiha started feeling better"

"Its my pleasure. So, what will you two be doing? I don't think Roa will make an entrance quite this soon and hello there" I suddenly felt unable to move as a Black Key was embedded in my shadow.

"Magician, Do not interfere with this affair or I will be forced to consider you a malignant element and attempt to eliminate you," said Ciel standing atop a light post with Multiple Black Keys in her hand ready to impale me.

I wasn't certain who was more awed by the mere sheer temerity of her.

"..Wait, you know I am a magician and you're threatening me? Do you truly believe the 7th Holy Scripture would be able to hurt me Elesia?" The shock on her face on that tidbit of information was priceless.

"How do you know that?" she asked with her fists clenching tighter while being prepared to skewer someone, probably me.

"I have my ways. Now can we discuss this civilly or do have to resort to violence? Because honestly, I don't mind the latter. It is fun and don't think I won't tear you limb from limb just because you're a girl" I said with a smile.

Next thing I knew, I saw six black keys coming at me and I let them hit me just to prove a point. They impaled me through my chest and head and almost knocked me out.

I kept lying on the floor letting my body adapt to the damage as soon the keys were ejected out of my body and the injuries disappeared. Getting up, I was surprised to see her still standing on the light pole and not trying to attack me. I seem to already have gained resistance to Black keys shadow locking ability and by analyzing it I understood the scriptures that went to make it have that effect against others.

"So, that's your attack, right? My turn"

Before she could blink, I tore her arm off with a wind blade; invisible and deadly. Then I watched her regeneration and realized it wasn't regeneration but rather a skill called [Damage Rejection] that denies all damage done to her as long as Roa was alive. So, I replicated that for myself. It would me make me far more unkillable now.

I was a bit surprised that despite healing she looked to be in pain and realized how little I cared about physical pain. Instead of real pain, I only felt echoes of it myself despite being impaled or splattered.

_'Hmm, I only seem to have a phantom sense of pain like something far away'_

"Oh, that's nice but lets be honest Elesia or Ciel whichever you prefer. I am on an entirely different league to you and the only way you'd stand a chance if you brought out Black Barrel and that's an if too."

Conceptual Weapons are a pain to deal with and Black Barrel is a weapon that is supposed to be able to kill even Aristotles or Ultimate Ones in the land of Steel era from 'Notes' of Nasu and if I can copy that specific Weapons concept, well ORT is not going to live long in South America nor will Primate Murder.

"Well, I will leave you be. I am sure Arcueid will be happy to talk to you and your Kyohai Shiki as well. Cheers"

Teleporting is just so much fun after leaving parting quotes, no wonder villains do that in stories.

* * *

_Sorry, for making the story a bit rushed. I will slow down.  
Just got out of the Hospital today so was a bit lost about what I was writing and sped up a bit too much. _  
_My Apologies_


	5. Rewriting

_Due to reviews, I realized I need to fix the downturn of quality and lack of story. _  
_I will get back with chapter 5 once I am done rewriting it. _  
_Sorry_


End file.
